It has been found that the prior art methods of connecting two aluminum pipes are simply achieved by welding (see FIGS. 4 and 5), screwing, gluing, or press-fitting. However, none of the above-mentioned methods can firmly and rapidly join two pipes together.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of joining two aluminum tubular members which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.